Description of the Prior Art
At present it is customary to move furniture manually. When large pieces must be moved, two or more people are needed to carry the piece.
Typical furniture which require two or more people to move the piece include luncheon tables and tables customarily found in all purpose meeting halls. The tables are usually six to ten feet long and require that a person lift each end and carry the table when it is to be moved.